Jeden pokój, jeden schizofrenik
W pewnym małym bloku w pokoiku mieszkał sobie schizofrenik, ale tak naprawdę to nim wgl nie był. Nikomu nie wadził i zawsze w swoim pokoiku zasuwał zasłony, żeby nikogo nie straszyć i żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o jego przypadłości. Niestety jakieś podłe szuje włamały mu się do mieszkania i nakręcili go w najitymniejszych sytuacjach, rozprowadzając z rąk do rąk film z jego udziałem bez jego wiedzy, poza internetem, by się nie dowiedział. Mijały lata a on nie wiedział,dlaczego ludzie tak dziwnie mu się przyglądają. W końcu jeden z jego pijanych kolegów wyjawił mu prawdę i dał feralny film. On ciężko to przeżył, bo nie wybierał sobie swojej choroby. Za to właśnie żądał vendetty, a o procederze i podłości jaką mu uczynili chce, aby dowiedział się cały kraj. Niestety pewnego majowego dnia, popełnił samobójstwo, podcinając sobie żyły. Po tym wydarzeniu codziennie o trzeciej nad ranem w całym mieszkaniu robiło się potwornie zimno, a nowo przybyli współlokatorzy w pokoju w którym to wszystko się stało nocami słyszali sapanie, śmiechy i kroki – miarowe stąpanie… Nikt z nich nie wiedział co stało się w tym domu i nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego szklanki same pękają, sztućce są powyginane, a ich pies przestraszony patrzy się w martwy punkt w feralnym pokoiku trzęsie się ze strachu i piszczy, a nigdy nie przejawiał takich skłonności. W końcu zadzwoniono po egzorcystę. Gdy przyszedł do domu i wszedł do feralnego pokoiku dostał ataku duszności. Musiała odwozić go karetka. Współlokatorzy w końcu dowiedzieli się o filmie i jego zmarłym bohaterze. Zrozumieli, że żadnej schizofrenii nigdy nie było, że facet z plecaczkiem, chodzący po piwo wcale nie był chory. Był prowadzony przez demony i nadal nawiedza to mieszkanie. Przybyło tam do tej pory trzech egzorcystów. Żaden nie zdołał wypędzić złego ducha. 7 letnia Klaudia – córka jednego z nowych właścicieli mieszkania, pewnej nocy doświadczyła osobliwego snu. Przyśnił się jej facet o bardzo dziwnym spojrzeniu, szepczący i mówiący sam do siebie. Patrzył się na boki, jakby widizał zjawy, ale Klaudia z niewiadomego powodu nie czuła strachu. Zjawa podeszła do dziewczynki i powiedziała tylko jedno słowo „ut deferat”. Od tej pory dziewczynka zaczęła mówić sama do siebie i jej osobowość diametralnie się zmieniła. Stała się zamknięta w sobie i wycofana. W swoim pokoiku, zawsze zasuwała zasłony. Jak potworny był strach i szok rodziców, gdy wracając z pracy i zamykając Klaudynkę w pokoju pod swoją nieobecność ujrzeli zarost na twarzy dziewczynki i kilkanaście wypitych puszek piwa na podłodze. 7 letnia dziewczynka paliła papierosa, ale najgorszy, niewyobrażalny szok nadszedł w momencie, gdy otworzyła usta i powiedziała do rodziców, niskim, wręcz demonicznym głosem. - Ja tu ciągle jestem i nie spocznę, dopóki nie zginie każdy, kto widział film. Od tej pory w Polsce każdego dnia, notuje się po kilka tysięcy samobójstw dziennie. Sposób odbierania sobie życia przez ofiary jest zawsze ten sam…podcięte wzdłuż żyły. On nadal tu jest, on żyje, on piszę to opowiadanie. To ja…i nigdy nie miałem schizofrenii. Osoba której ciało przejąłem już dawno jest w innej rzeczywistości. Zstąpiłem z 40 legionami duchów. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie